


Bug Bait

by MelodramaticMrTails



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Cervix Penetration, Other, Oviposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 04:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20129314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticMrTails/pseuds/MelodramaticMrTails
Summary: Jaime’s having some trouble so naturally Khaji-da offers some help. Some strange, strange help. Otherwise known as Jaime learning some interesting things about himself.





	Bug Bait

**Author's Note:**

> from my tumblr jtredactedsionis!

Jaime groans as he rubs his clit quicker with one hand and tries to work his dildo in deeper with the other. He's close but he just can't seem to get himself over the edge. This, unfortunately, has been a common occurrence lately, often leave Jaime to go to sleep frustrated and unsatisfied. It's annoying but he doesn't know what's changed or how to fix it. The tip of his toy rubs deep but not quite deep enough.

With a quiet huff, Jaime stops and lays back on his bed, panting a little and damp with sweat. Maybe it's time he upgraded to a new toy. Something bigger, clearly. He pulls the deep red dildo from his dripping pussy and sighs as he rubs his gapping hole. This one was already decent size he thought.

"May I offer some assistance?" Khaji-da asks. Jaime jolts violently.

"_Jesus christ_," he says quietly. Khaji-da doesn't usually speak while he's _dealing_ with himself. He'd sort of figured Khaji-da either went into low power mode or at the very least, politely worked on something quietly. Though perhaps Jaime only thought that because he didn't want to think Khaji-da has been watching him this whole time. Every time. He knows that's the more likely answer, unfortunately.

"Apologies," Khaji-da says. "You are getting frustrated. I may be able to help."

"Help?" Jaime asks unsurely. That sounds- weird, he'll admit. He knows Khaji-da is capable of a lot more things than he really lets on but letting him 'help' him masturbate seems like crossing a line and there's not a ton of those left uncrossed. "I dunno, man, that doesn't seem strange to you?"

"No," Khaji-da replies simply. Well no, of course it doesn't seem strange to him, Jaime's not sure why he even bothered asking. "Your frustration of being unable to orgasm may begin to impede your daily life if not dealt with. I do not see the issue in aiding you?"

"Right," Jaime says in exasperation. Arguing that with the bug is pointless and, needless to say, Jaime doesn't think Khaji-da quite comprehends sexual intimacy, let alone privacy. He surely sees it as just another 'necessity' to keep functioning. Which, Jaime doesn't think being a little pent up is as drastic as Khaji-da's idea of 'impede' means anyways.

It still feels a little weird letting the bug help, though.

"What, uh, what do you want to do?" he asks unsurely.

"I have been collecting data on your body reactions-" Khaji-da begins, already confirming something Jaime really didn't want to know.

"No," Jaime says, closing his eyes. "Just tell me how you want to help, Khaji-da. I don't need the details." And, in fact, would prefer not having them. Khaji-da clicks a little and one of his legs stretches out from behind Jaime. That makes his heart beat a little faster.

"You simply need the correct stimulation," Khaji-da says. "May I?" It's tempting. A _lot_ more tempting than it has any right to be. Khaji-da would know _exactly_ what makes him feel good and could react to his body just right. He either has to be extremely frustrated or extremely desperate to agree to this.

"Y-yeah. We can try," Jaime murmurs. Okay, and a little curious. Of course he's thought about it before. It's hard not to when they're attached at the spine. Khaji-da doesn't hesitate and his long, sleek leg moves between Jaime's thighs. He shudders a little as it rubs his clit and tries to just relax and enjoy it. Even if it is Khaji-da, it feels good to be touched by someone other than himself.

Another limb unfurls and Jaime covers his eyes with his forearm as it prods his stretched hole. It's not any bigger than his toy but it has such a distinctly different feeling. Khaji-da thrusts in slowly and Jaime nervously bites his lip. Fortunately, his nerves fade away fairly quickly once he realises this is actually really nice.

He was right; Khaji-da not only knows the best places to touch him but can do it better than Jaime himself can. Khaji-da builds up slowly, though, drawing out Jaime's frustrated aches and making him groan weakly as the limb thrusts in an out of him. The angle is a lot different than he can get on himself, too, even if the texture leaves something to be desired even that's not too bad.

If he doesn't look, he could easily pretend it's someone else but he doesn't do that. Peering out from under his arm, Jaime finds he doesn't actually mind as much as he thought he would. It's still strange but it's Khaji-da and they've learned to trust each other; apparently even to this level. Besides, even if Khaji-da doesn't know, or care, Jaime would feel bad thinking about someone else in his place.

"How is that?" Khaji-da asks and Jaime flushes awkwardly.

"Good," he agrees. "It's good. You can- do more." Khaji-da may be still learning to understand feelings but he's always been at least somewhat _conscious_ of Jaime's. His uncertainty for this is probably making him hold back but at the assurance, Khaji-da starts moving a little faster.

Jaime moans more openly and he weakly rocks his hips into the thrusts as he's fucked, fingers tangled in the bed sheets. He can feel it at the very back of his pussy, bumping against his womb over and over again in a way he just can't get with a dildo. It's so good; he could melt.

Still, though, his orgasm feels just out of reach.

When Khaji-da pulls out, Jaime looks up a little. His face grows unnaturally hot as he watches the limb thicken quite a bit before nudging back between his lips. He groans as it pushes in, just big enough to make him stretch to accommodate it. It pushes in deep and the tip rubs against his cervix until Jaime's knees tremble.

"This may feel odd at first," Khaji-da alerts. Jaime blinks blearily, a bit of drool stuck to his mouth from the sheer mind numbing stimulus. He's knocked out of that hazy bliss suddenly and sucks in a sharp breath when something prods his cervix more forcibly.

"Khaji-da what-" he begins but another sharp shudder and gasp makes him quickly lose his train of thought. It's going in. With the limb in him as big as it is, there's nowhere for the strange, cool object to go and it's forced into his womb. It's soft feeling, a sharp contrast to Khaji-da's limb, but there's not enough give to it. Jaime twists against the bed as it works its way in until it finally pops in completely. He comes violently and without warning, a wounded noise in his throat as he bites his lip.

Hips twitching in the aftermath, Jaime pants heavily to try to regain his breath. Whatever it is feels heavy in his womb- he's never felt anything like this. He hasn't ever come so hard, either.

"What _is_ that?" Jaime asks breathlessly.

"A gelatin egg," Khaji-da says.

"An egg?" Jaime repeats at once, bolting upright. Khaji-da chitters behind him mildly.

"Gelatin," he says again. "It will harmlessly dissolve over a few days." So not a hatching egg. Jaime looks down to where he's still stretched around the limb deep in his cunt, pussy throbbing and completely soaking both from his orgasm and his excitement beforehand. There's an egg in his womb. Why did he come from that? The sensation of it inside him makes him squirm a little.

"Do you feel better?" Khaji-da asks.

"Yeah," Jaime admits quietly. "I, uh, do actually." He hasn't had an orgasm like that in a while. For the first time in at least a few weeks, he finally feels somewhat satisfied. Tentatively, he feels his stomach and he can feel the egg inside of him. That's so weird.

"Would you like another one?" Khaji-da offers. Jaime blushes deep red. "You should be able to fit four more without any discomfort."

"_Four_?" Jaime repeats. One already feels like so much. His pussy throbs around Khaji-da though and he bites his lip unsurely. It did feel really good. He rests his head back again and finally nods in agreement. "Okay. Just- one at a time, though."

He already has one in him, he might as well test out the full package.

"Of course," Khaji-da agrees. He works the thick limb in his cunt a little and rubs his clit better until Jaime sighs in pleasure. He's a little sensitive from the aftermath of his orgasm still but the gentle stimulation feels nice. Another pair of Khaji-da's limbs gingerly pull his legs open more and Jaime goes along with it.

He muffles out another groan as he feels that same pressure against his cervix again. Knowing what it is now sheds a new light on the sensation of it being pushed into his womb. The soft, but almost rubbery egg pushing and rubbing his cervix in an odd way that makes him squirm again. It's not _bad_, though. He, unfortunately, actually likes it.

It pops in as suddenly as the last one and Jaime whimpers as it settles in his womb with the first. It isn't uncomfortable but he can feel them so distinctly in a way he finds hard to describe. His chest heaves as he pants, face flushes and sweat clung to his skin. He nods wordlessly without Khaji-da having to ask, ready for another.

By the time the third one's in, he's a drooling, panting mess. Even in his soft, plush belly he can see the small bump that they make in his small, stuffed womb. Jaime groans quietly as he touches the bump carefully and feels them shift inside him. The fourth only makes it that much more noticeable and he arches against the bed weakly as they settle.

The fifth and last makes him come again, leaving him exhausted and with a heavy, full feeling in his gut. He's never felt this full, or this satisfied come to think of it. Jaime pants as Khaji-da gingerly pulls out and the sensation of something packed in his womb while his cunt if gapping is even odder. They don't shift as much now with how packed they are.

He's not sure he wants to know how Khaji-da thought of this.

"Do you feel better?" Khaji-da asks.

"Yeah," Jaime agrees with a nod, his breath coming heavy but even. "I do, actually. Uh, thanks?"

"Of course," Khaji-da agrees and his limbs withdraw back again. Jaime tentatively touches the bump in his belly again before stretching himself out and groaning at the soft aches. He's thoroughly tired and is certain he'll get a good night's sleep now.

This was weird, yeah, but not as much as he thought it would be. He's not sure about doing the egg thing again just yet but maybe he should accept Khaji-da's help more often.

You know, when it doesn't involve trying to kill things.

"Good night, Khaji-da," Jaime murmurs.

"Good night, Jaime," Khaji-da replies with a quiet chirp.


End file.
